


Пара слов о ворах и шапках

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На борту "Блэкджека" начали пропадать ценные вещи, и подозрение падает на "охотника за сокровищами".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара слов о ворах и шапках

\- Это становится утомительным, - Сетцер бездумно крутил в пальцах покерную фишку. - Не то чтобы я протестовал, но, знаете ли...  
\- Я поговорю с ним, - Эдгар пожал плечами. - Но предупреждаю сразу - проще убрать все мелкие и ценные предметы с глаз долой. Еще, конечно, можно прибивать их гвоздями к соответствующим поверхностям...  
\- Спасибо за совет, - холода в голосе альбиноса хватило бы на все ледники Нарше. - Он весьма... своевременен.  
\- Я, видимо, просто привык, - сверкнул белозубой улыбкой Его Величество. - Он же не со зла, просто... Как сорока. Тащит все, что блестит.  
\- Передайте своему другу, сеньор Фигаро, - Сетцер выделил слово "друг", - что его клептомания меня мало волнует, но если я поймаю его за руку - кому-то сильно не поздоровится.  
Фишка, плясавшая по костяшкам его пальцев, со свистом вспорола воздух в дюйме от носа Эдгара и ударилась в стену в том месте, где, судя по еле заметному следу, еще недавно висела какая-то очередная безделушка. Сетцер томно прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.  
\- Это мой корабль, - добавил он. - А я не люблю, когда кто-то трогает мои вещи.  
***  
Весь ужас положения Лока состоял в том, что "Блэкджек", хоть и казался небольшим, был буквально набит сокровищами. Похоже, что Сетцер, как и он сам, питал неизъяснимую тягу ко всяким таинственным и экзотическим штукам, и за время своих путешествий обзавелся внушительным багажом. И Лок был готов поклясться, что половина этих вещей попала на борт незаконным путем - так что плохого в том, чтобы просто позаимствовать их на время? С хозяина корабля не убудет, к тому же он наверняка сам не помнит, что и где у него лежит. И все же Лок мужественно держал в руках себя, а не все те чудесные предметы, развешанные по стенам и разложенные на полочках, хоть и чувствовал себя при этом как зарекшийся пить алкоголик на благотворительной вечеринке в роскошном баре. Все дело, конечно, было в Целес.  
Еще когда они только пробрались на борт, девушка правильно оценила хищный блеск в глазах своего друга, и взяла с него клятвенное обещание воздерживаться от охоты за сокровищами на корабле. Лок мучился, но терпел, утешая себя мыслью о возможной награде. Может быть, один маленький поцелуй? Уж он-то найдет способ растопить сердечко Ледяной Девы, дайте срок. Никто лучше него не умеет подбирать отмычки.  
По крайней мере, ему не запрещали _смотреть_. Именно этим Лок и занимался - исследовал все закоулки корабля, на всякий случай запоминая заманчиво запертые двери и особенно ценные экспонаты сетцеровой коллекции, но ни один из них пока не перекочевал в карманы его куртки, что уже можно было считать немалым достижением. В конце концов, если станет совсем невмоготу, всегда можно будет потаскать монетку у Эдгара, хотя это развлечение надоело Локу еще на земле: Его Величество слишком уж спокойно реагировал на пропажу.  
Между тем коридор нижней палубы вывел охотника за сокровищами к очередной запертой двери. Наверное, он был слишком погружен в свои мысли и машинально вскрыл ее, сам того не осознав - иначе как объяснить тот факт, что он оказался внутри каюты? Ну и что же, теперь выходить обратно и запирать за собой замок, не посмотрев даже краешком глаза? В конце концов, он же ничего не собирается брать, так? Лок огляделся и присвистнул. Похоже, он забрел в личные апартаменты Сетцера. Обстановка каюты сделала бы честь любому антикварному салону, но все окна были задрапированы плотными шторами, и в полумраке не было видно всех подробностей. Наверняка здесь собрано все самое ценное, что есть на корабле! Чувствуя, как у него начинает сладко ныть под ложечкой, Лок подошел к окну: если уж он собрался (одним глазком) взглянуть на все эти сокровища, не в темноте же ему смотреть? Но не успел он взяться за штору, как его запястье стиснули холодные пальцы, так что он чуть не заорал от неожиданности.  
\- А я ведь предупреждал, - почти нежно шепнул невесть откуда взявшийся Сетцер.  
***  
Беседа грозила зайти в тупик. Собственно, она уже туда зашла: альбинос курил, демонстративно отвернувшись от пойманного с поличным преступника, преступник ерзал на стуле, чувствуя себя в высшей степени неуютно. Отчего-то спокойная, подчеркнуто вежливая речь Сетцера вызывала у него ассоциации с дыбой, раскаленными щипцами и иголками, загнанными под ногти. А самое обидное конечно было в том, что он ничего такого не делал, вот только доказательств собственной невиновности не было никаких - как и надежды, что Сетцер отпустит его за красивые глаза.  
Лок вздохнул и осторожно спросил:  
\- И что дальше? Так и будем молчать?  
\- Поскольку вы отказываетесь назвать причину вашего появления в моей каюте... надежно запертой каюте, заметим в скобках, - голос Сетцера сочился ядом.  
\- Говорю же, было любопытно, - вставил Лок.  
\- С любопытной кошкой знаете, что случилось?  
\- Знаю. Послушайте, я ничего здесь не брал. Правда.  
Альбинос затушил сигарету в изящной кованой пепельнице и пристально посмотрел на пленника.  
\- Если бы в этом помещении что-то пропало, сударь, вы бы не сидели тут, испытывая мое терпение, а пытались подсчитать расстояние до земли и освоить навыки полета без вспомогательных средств. С ворами у меня разговор короткий - и на корабле я никого не держу.  
Лок поежился, но привычка взяла свое.  
\- Я не вор, - брякнул он, - я охотник за сокровищами.  
\- И каких же сокровищ вы взыскуете тут, позвольте уточнить? - Сетцер неприятно усмехнулся. - Будь вы юной девой, я бы еще понял такой интерес к моей личной жизни.  
\- Какой еще жизни? - Лок помотал головой, чувствуя, что краснеет. Да что этот Габбиани о себе вообразил?  
\- Ну как же, - теперь голос его мучителя звучал ласково, - вечер, интимный полумрак, я обнаруживаю в своей спальне неожиданного гостя... Значит, вас интересую либо я, либо ценности, хранящиеся в каюте, а поскольку последнее вы отрицаете...  
\- Я... - юноша сглотнул. Сетцер лениво потягивался, наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, и его почти кошачьи движения завораживали, заставляли думать о непристойном. Лок неожиданно вспомнил, как давно он не был с... да хоть с кем-нибудь, а еще - про Эдгара, но образ золотоволосого короля смазался и потускнел среди сумрачной роскоши каюты, табачного дыма и стойкого запаха духов. О Целес он старался не вспоминать; и если нужно переспать с Сетцером, чтобы тот его отпустил...  
\- Ну как? - глаза альбиноса смеялись. - Предложите третье объяснение?  
\- Похоже, ты уже все для себя решил, - Лок скопировал развязную позу собеседника и заслужил одобрительную ухмылку. - Так какой смысл что-то говорить?  
\- Человек не слова, но дела, - Сетцер в несколько шагов пересек разделяющее их расстояние, наклонился, уперевшись руками в спинку стула так, что Лок почти почувствовал тепло его дыхания на своем лице. От него пахло сигаретами, и алкоголем, и еще, почти неуловимо - машинным маслом, и именно этот запах подсказал, что следует сделать.  
Губы у Сетцера были горькие, что твоя полынь.  
***  
\- Мало того, что ты вламываешься в мою каюту, ты еще и занимаешь мою постель!  
Лок с трудом приподнял голову над подушкой, вспомнил предшествующий вечер и, чертыхнувшись, уронил ее обратно. Жизнерадостный Сетцер определенно не входил в его топ-10 вещей, которые приятно видеть с утра.  
\- Проснись и пой! - раздался стук посуды, и ноздрей Лока достиг божественный аромат свежесваренного кофе. - Завтрак в постель я тебе подавать не собираюсь.  
Посчитав причину достаточно веской, Лок выбрался из уютного кокона из одеял и, ежась, запрыгал по комнате, собирая элементы туалета, раскиданные по всем мыслимым поверхностям. Сетцер невозмутимо наблюдал за ним, держа на весу крохотную чашку из тончайшего фарфора.  
Наконец, приведя себя в хотя бы отдаленно соответствующий приличиям вид, юноша цапнул с подноса тост и с набитым ртом поинтересовался:  
\- Я могу уйфи?  
\- Не позавтракав? - альбинос картинно заломил бровь и протянул ему вторую чашку.  
\- В смыфле - позже, - Лок благодарно кивнул. Кофе оказался густым, крепким и сладким, как патока, и охотник за сокровищами подумал, что догадывается, почему поутру после бессонной ночи Сетцер Габбиани выглядит свежее майских роз. При воспоминании о причинах этой бессонницы щеки Лока вспыхнули румянцем, и он пробубнил, уткнувшись в чашку: - Инцидент исчерпан?  
\- Постольку-поскольку, - весело кивнул Сетцер и добавил тоном ниже, - но, может быть, последний раз? Перед уходом?  
\- Да пошел ты, - беззлобно огрызнулся Лок. - Изверг!  
\- Лестью ты ничего не добьешься, - заржал Габбиани. - К тому же, ты мне должен, э... двенадцать тысяч сто тридцать два гила, что равняется примерно шести вечерам в моей каюте за картами и вином.  
\- Ты мухлевал!  
\- А ты докажи! Охотник за сокровищами еще называется!  
\- Да это же грабеж среди бела дня!  
\- Вот еще, это ты у нас тут специалист по грабежам.  
\- Лучше бы ты меня и вправду трахнул, - Лок нервно хихикнул, вспоминая округлившиеся глаза Сетцера после их неловкого поцелуя.  
\- Это предложение или призыв к действию? - лукаво улыбнулся альбинос.  
\- Это зарок не садиться больше играть в карты с шулером.  
\- Может быть, это научит тебя хотя бы иногда думать прежде, чем взламывать двери в чужие спальни, - пожал плечами Сетцер. - Еще булочку?  
***  
На палубе царила суматоха. Гау (Лок про себя называл его не иначе как "питомец Сабина" и подозревал, что половина команды с ним солидарна) прыгал по вантам и тросам, его опекун носился внизу и требовал слезть немедленно, Эдгар наблюдал за процессом, сгибаясь от хохота.  
\- Прекратить балаган! - рявкнул Сетцер, становясь к штурвалу. - Это корабль или ясли?  
\- Но, капитан, - Сабин даже не запыхался, - мальчишка съел какую-то гадость, я должен отвести его в лазарет.  
\- Гадость, говоришь? - альбинос остекленевшим взглядом уставился на повисшего вниз головой Гау. Лок тоже посмотрел - и поперхнулся. Из угла рта найденыша свисала тонкая серебряная цепочка.  
\- Гадость? - повторил Сетцер, повышая голос. - Дубина стоеросовая, олух здоровенный, держи меня за руки, держи, пожалуйста, крепче, иначе, клянусь, я вышвырну твою зверюшку за борт прямо здесь и сейчас! Мои часы!!!  
Сабин, крякнув, послушно обхватил бурно жестикулирующего альбиноса за талию.  
\- Все равно мне придется отвести мальчика в лазарет, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он. - Не думаю, что твои часы полезны для подрастающего организма.  
\- О, они чрезвычайно вредны! Вплоть до летального исхода! Вот отпустишь меня и сможешь полюбоваться на последствия. Интересно, а картину в золоченой раме эта тварь тоже целиком сожрала?  
\- Я думаю, частями. Знаешь что, Сетцер? - Лок глядел на беспечно качавшегося на канате Гау и вспоминал всю ту непередаваемую гамму чувств, что ему пришлось испытать минувшим вечером в капитанской каюте. - Когда будешь выкидывать его за борт - меня позови. Я, пожалуй, подсоблю.  
\- Эдгар, - обеспокоенно позвал Сабин брата, - убери, пожалуйста, ребенка с палубы.  
Король Фигаро, давясь смехом, поманил Гау к себе - и тот, на удивление, послушно спустился вниз.  
\- Ну, моя маленькая обезьянка, что тут у нас? - Эдгар присел перед мальчишкой на корточки и дернул за конец цепочки. - Скажи "Ааа!".  
\- Ррр, - с готовностью откликнулся тот и оскалил зубы.  
\- Плохая обезьяна! - сказал король и порылся в кармане, игнорируя полупридушенное (Сетцер как раз заехал ему локтем под ребра) восклицание брата: "Не смей его так называть!" - Хочешь конфетку?  
На сей раз операция по извлечению остатков часов прошла удачно, и спустя пару минут Сетцер брезгливо разглядывал пострадавшее сокровище. Судя по вмятине и царапинам на крышке, Гау и правда пробовал антикварную ценность на зуб, а не просто бездумно засунул за щеку.  
Сабин удалился вместе со своим питомцем - как насмешливо заметил Эдгар, проверить, не удастся ли еще чего ценного извлечь, а Сетцер в сердцах сплюнул и отправился рассчитывать курс; пообещав, впрочем, без веской причины никого за борт не выбрасывать.  
Его королевское Величество раскурил выклянченную у альбиноса сигарету и облокотился о поручень.  
\- Знаешь, я должен извиниться, - серьезно сказал он, - когда Габбиани начал жаловаться на пропажу вещей, я подумал, что это ты.  
\- Не за что извиняться, - пожал плечами Лок и ухмыльнулся. - Любой бы подумал.  
\- Я же не любой, я должен бы знать тебя лучше.  
\- С чего бы? - беспечно ответил охотник за сокровищами, выхватывая у друга сигарету и жадно затягиваясь. - Ты так уверен во мне?  
\- Пожалуй... Не очень, - Эдгар следил за приятелем с веселым изумлением. - Но готов поставить пять гилов, что я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Ага. Ведь если теперь начнут пропадать вещи, все будут думать на Гау...  
\- Твой выигрыш, - Лок кинул ему монетку и, отлепившись от поручня, насвистывая, направился к трапу.  
Эдгар разжал кулак.  
На ладони лежал его счастливый гил с одинаковыми профилями, выбитыми с обеих сторон. Король Фигаро подмигнул собственному портрету. Пожалуй, тот факт, что Сетцер и Лок перестали глядеть друг на друга волками, окупал всю предварительную работу по приручению Гау и скармливанию ему дорогого сердцу капитана "Блэкджека" антиквариата.


End file.
